The Owl and The Moon 2
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Look to part one. Enjoy.


The Owl and The Moon 2

By: Wolfa Moon

************************************************

Amanda walked through the towns little market. People were giving her all these looks. She dismissed it as she always has. Tonight she was going to go to one of Col. Montoya's parties. She was looking through the fabrics that lay out. A nice red shown out but she had seen to much of that color. Then her eyes fell onto a hunter green. She looked to the seller.

"Senor, how much for this?" The Senor walked over to her. 

"2 dinero." Amanda held the fabric out.

"The whole thing?" 

"Yes." She went to her purse. She pulled out one dinero and six pesos. 

"This is all I have on me. But I know a town, Santa Marta, they have the same stuff just for one." The man sniffed at the air.

"Santa Marta is a long way from here."

"And farther inland." The man was getting looks from the people who were shopping too. He didn't like to hear that he was over charging. He took the roll down.

"Fine, but you are in Santa Helena not Santa Marta. So you will owe me the rest later." Amanda nodded. He handed the roll to her. She began to make her way across the street. Capt. Grisham rode into town and stopped in front of her.

"Senorita, good to see you again."

"Like wise." She headed toward the office. He rode in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

"Going," she gave him a look. "I'm going to go work on a dress for the party."

"Why don't you have someone else do that for you?"

"Cause unlike some high class people I like to do things myself." She walked by him.

"See you later, Senorita." She walked into the office and closed the door. He rode off.

*

Senorita Alvardo watched the whole thing take place.

"Marta, did you see that?"

"See what?" She was busying looking through fabrics herself.

"Grisham, he seems fascinated with the new girl."

"Of course he is a man, she is a woman, you do the math." Tessa gave her a smile.

"I don't know but there is something about her."

"Don't worry. She is not a danger to you. She has danger of her own." Tessa looked at Marta.

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you like this?" Holding a sky blue fabric.

"Yes," she said shortly. "But what danger is she in"

"The same as the Doctor." Tessa gave a look of question. Although she loved her very much and have known her for so long, She could loss her in her talk. "Their past." She finally added.

*

The sun had another hour or two to go down. Dr. Helm had just made a house call and was coming back. When he came into the office. One of his suites was hanging out. 

"Amanda?"

"Here." She called from the back room. He set down his stuff and went into the room. Inside, a dress was hung up beautifully on his divider. He went behind the divider. Amanda was putting antiseptic ointment onto a farmer's cut arm. He came over to see how she was doing.

"So how is she treating you?" The man gave a smile to her than looked to the doctor.

"Very well. She has a healers touch."

"Well, I try my best." She gave a smile to them. She wrapped up his arm. "There you go good as new."

"Thank you." the farmer got up and walked out.

"Taking over my job?" he said with a smile. She hopped up on the table. 

"No I was just helping."

"Maybe I should hire you."

"You couldn't afford me." He hopped up beside her.

"Nice dress."

"Thanks I just made it."

"You just made that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hey I know how to work in a hurry. And that is something I can wear to the party."

"Oh, I suspect you want to go." She gave him a glare/smile.

"Of course, the last party I went to was a long time ago."

"Ok, so how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good." Amanda said in a low voice.

"What's wrong?" She grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He bent his head over so it rested on hers.

"I don't know. I thought I could handle it."

"What?" he looked down at her."

"People, they stare at me and I don't know. I worry."

"No one here is gonna hurt you. Especially with me around." She gave a smile. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him. 

"Promise?" she smiled. 

"I promise. Remember we're in this together."

"I remember."

*

  1. ~ Southern England

Amanda was on top of a beautiful white horse. The land was covered with a film of snow. The land was scenic. She looked around at the trees. They creaked in the wind. She pulled her warm fur coat tighter up around her.

"Where are you Robert?" Talking to the cold. Her hair blew with the falling snow. It had been a long day for her. She had received a letter secretly that he was coming home. The family was highly honored by the Royal Majesty. But they still had some thoughts that they could be spies for the other side. People knew though that they would never betray their land. Since, she had been home people looked at her strangely. They suspected her. Everyone kept an eye on her. Even her long time best friend who she recently found out was sending check-ups to the Court on what she was doing. Amanda dismissed it as duty. She gave a huff at the thought of being a prisoner in her own land. But it was true. Someone was always keeping an eye on her. Robert and her are the best they have in secrecy. So they can do anything. Robert had sent her a letter that he would be coming home. The land had changed since they were children. A horse came walking up the road. It was a nice brown horse. The man was wrapped in a fur coat and a hat. Amanda's hand went over the holster of her gun. He came up closer to her.

"Amanda Helm?" A spanish accent asked her.

"Yes." She tried to look into the man's face. He pulled a revolver out. A black horse came running up the rode. She slide off her horse to the ground. The man on the black horse shot the man on the brown. She looked up at the man on the black horse.

"Are you alright?" he said in a familiar voice. She looked up at him. "Amanda?" She stood up and pulled out her revolver.

"Identify yourself." The man was dressed like the other. He lowered his gun. He pulled back his hood. The man had a mustache and beard.

"It's me, Robert." Amanda looked up at him. "The Owl will meet the Moon on the old home road." He held his hands up. She holstered her weapon.

"It's good to see you brother."

"Same here." She looked at the body. Robert got off his horse.

"We have to get out of here. The town will talk and suspect." Robert looked down at the body. 

"Don't worry we'll take care of it together."

"Promise?"

"Promise. We're in this together." 

"Like always." He looked at the guy's face. "Do you recognize him?" she took a look.

"Com. Laskin of the French militia."

"How did he know you were here?" She gave a shrug to the question. "We have to get out of here." She walked over to the body. Amanda pulled out her revolver. She shot him in the face. Robert looked in shock. "What did you do that for!?!" She pulled his ring seal off his hand. She kicked him in the side. 

"For 2 months of my life." Robert finally remembered. A dark time in a cell. He took some branchs and stones and placed it over the body. The snow began to pick up. She got back up on her white horse. "The snow will hide the body and the tracks." Robert got back up on top of his horse. She grabbed the reins of the brown horse. "Come on." The two rode off.

*

The party was beginning and everybody who was anybody was there. At the door, Amanda stood in her new dress. It has a square opening for the neck. A nice puff for the shoulders and long sleeves. The skirt came full around her with some white in the front near the ground. A nice medieval looking gown. She wore a necklace that was a circle with a metal moon and the rest filled in with a red jewel. Robert came up beside her. He was in a nice brown suit. A common suit he wore often but with a new shirt and a new vest. He closed the door and faced her.

"You look good." She said fixing his tie.

"Thank you. You look wonderful as well."

"Flatterer." The two walked to the party.

*

Col. Montoya was at the door-greeting guest. Senora Vera walked by. She motioned her head to behind her. He saw what she was nodding to. Dr. Helm and Amanda came to the door. 

"Ah, Doctor Helm how good of you to make it tonight and with a friend." He said shaking his hand. She held out her hand.

"Col. Montoya this is Amanda." He kissed her hand.

"Amanda no last name."

"Not for you." she took her hand back with a smile. The two passed the Col. They both gave him a nod. As soon as they walked in all eyes fell to her. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked innocently to Robert. Robert grabbed 2 glasses and handed her one.

"Why do you think that?" She eyed the whole room. Robert looked at the people. People were watching them. But, As soon as he made eye contact or saw him about to look they looked away. He looked back down at her. "Maybe cause you're new, and very beautiful."

"Flatterer." She clanked his glass with his and took a drink. They began to say their hellos to people and introductions. Amanda was standing next to a pillar after talking/interrogated by Senora Hadalgo. The dancers were dancing and everyone was watching. Dr. Helm made his way back over to her side. 

"Enjoying the party?" He gave with a smile. She gave him a smile back. He looked to the dancers than back. "You know what would make this a real party," She looked up from her drink. "Is if you would sing." She gave a look to the crowd.

"I wouldn't dare. Especially in front of this crowd."

"It didn't stop you that night." He stood in front of her. She shuck her head down at the ground.

"That was work."

"Oh, and don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." She looked into his eyes. He gave an innocent look with a smile. She smiled back and hit him on the shoulder. He bent back on the pillar. "So why don't you sing?"

"Cause I don't know what to sing."

"How about the one I like?" she came beside him.

"It's a song I made up."

"I know. So?" 

"Only when hell freezes over." Col. Montoya walked over.

"You spoke to soon."

"Ah, Doctor, Are you enjoying the party?" His eyes looked from the Dr. to Amanda. 

"It's like all the others." 

"I've noticed you to talking about something rather intimately. I hope I wasn't intruding."

"Oh no we were just talking about music."

"Really, anything in particular?"

"Um," he looked at Amanda. She gave him a look. "About her singing." She shuck her head. He looked at her.

"So young Amanda you sing?"

"I'm not that young."

"Oh, but you do…." Col. Montoya getting back to his question.

"Sing?" She asked the question back to him. Robert put his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course she sings. She is the best I know."

"Really, than I would think a lot of people would like to hear it. So would you?"

"I.."

"She loved to." Robert spoke for her.

"Good. Everyone will be pleased." Col. Montoya walked over to the stage. Amanda gave Robert a good nudge in the gut.

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Col. Montoya waited till the dancers were done. Everybody clapped.

"Alright everyone we have a special treat for us tonight." He held his arm out in the direction of Amanda. "Or enigmatic guest Amanda will sing for us." Everyone looked to her. She took a big gulp. Then headed for the stage. "Senorita Amanda." She got up on it. Everyone clapped.

"Um thank you." she looked around the crowd. 'Breath' she told herself. She looked in Robert's direction. He stood proudly. Amanda closed her eyes. All eyes were on her.

"In the window of my dreams.

Snow fell upon the ground." She held the notes in her soprano voice.

"Children laughed and played and mother father looked in delight.

What, I, learned from them lasted till today.

Snow danced around.

We sung for their dance, and laughed in delight.

No day could we compare.

In the day of the snow.

Things that I was melted away.

Things I've seen.

Things I did. 

Never faltered to see the you in me.

Mother's smile that could scare away the monsters of night.

Father's smile who knew you could do whatever you wanted.

Mother's eyes to tell you were safe.

Father's eyes to tell you he loved you even though upset." Helm looked at the ground at that moment.

"The day of my dream I see the things of family in me.

Gentle touch, Safety in a smile, things I took for sure.

Longer to touch the snow of my dream.

Longer to fly like the owl of night.

Longer to be the moon in the sky.

Only to be and see a Family." He looked up at her.

"Longer to always be a family." She held the last note for a while. She held her hands out. When the note faded she bowed. She opened her eyes and looked at the crowd in front of her. Robert stood there still. Amanda looked at the crowd and released the breath she felt like she was holding through the whole song. Col. Montoya headed for the stage and got up. Still clapping.

"Wonderful, Wonderful." He exclaimed. She looked at the Col. "That was most wonderful."

"Thank you." She stepped down from the stage. She wobbled but made her way through the clapping crowd. Amanda stood in front of her brother. "Happy." She took him by the arm and the two walked out of the party. 

*

When Senorita Alvardo got home she remembered what she saw. At the party she watched the Doctor during the singing. His eyes were struggling. She saw him fighting a private war with the words of the song. Tessa realized that Amanda was knowledgeable of her song. She knew the affect. But why would she do that? The question lay on her mind.

"Marta." She looked to her friend. "Did you notice anything at the party?"

"What the girl?" She set down a glass.

"Yes, and the way Dr. Helm acted. Yesterday when they were sparring he seemed to deeply care about her and was watchful for her. Tonight he looked upset after the song. I wish I knew who she was." She gave a pause. " Marta, did you find out anything?"

"No not much. Her past is a clouded as the good Doctor's."

"What does that mean?"

"That means what it means."

"She is like the doctor. I can't believe that."

"And you aren't the only one with a secret of her own, hmm."

"This is different."

"Is it." Marta gave a look of are you sure.

"Should I look into it?"

"That's up to you. But who do you go as the Queen or Tessa?" Tessa looked out the window. The moon stood out in the vast star field.

*

"Why did you sing that!?!" he shouted at her. She stood at the door.

"Your angry." She looked so innocent to the act. He came to about an inch in front of her face.

"No, what was your first guess? My raised tone or they way I'm intruding your space." She looked straight back into his eyes.

"I… Why are you so displeased with me?" Herself now getting angry. "You wanted me to sing I sang. I did what you asked. And for that I am getting yelled at."

"Yes." He barked.

"Why?" She barked back. They stood for a while starring into each other's eyes. Robert looked away and backed off. 

"That song was…" he leaned against the wall.

"Was the last song I sang before that night was over." She stood behind him not touching him. "It was our duty. We had orders." She took in a breath to help her get her thought together. "We had to do it. You had to do it. For the safety of the greater good." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It needed to be done and you were the strength that had to do it. You had to save us from more of what we fought for. You had the kill the bastard." 

"I killed our father." Robert slid to the floor. He looked at her.

"So what he killed too." She knelt down beside him.

"Not as many as us." He got up and turned away from her.

"Your right he killed more." She got up from her kneeling position. "But not like us. He killed more in a day than we killed in a year and with a stroke of the pen no less."

"But,"

"I don't blame you."

"You should!" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine," she pulled out her dagger and held it to him. He looked at her in question. She took his hand and put it on the hilt. Her grip tightened around his hand and dagger. She held the point to her heart. He looked in shock. "Then kill me. KILL ME!" He shock his head.

"No."

"Why not you killed our father why not kill me. Come on big brother. Don't be a chicken. Do it, I know you want to. I know how you like the feel of family blood on your hands." She held his hand tighter and the point was pressing against her cloth in front of her heart. He tried to pull his hand away but she held tight. "Do it." 

"No," he tried to pull again. "NO! I won't. I will never do it. Never. Never again." She let go of his hand.

"Good accept that. And accept that past event. I forgive you, mother forgave you. Unless we are gonna turn to this." She held the dagger in the air. "We are beyond this. We are beyond that. We are what we are now not this. "She threw the dagger to the ground. "We are healers and brother and sister. Nothing will ever change that." He took her hands in his. They were shacking.

"You were putting up a good front."

"Don't I always." She looked into his eyes. "Forgive a singer of old songs."

"As you forgave me." He kissed her hands. "Now let's get to bed and forget this business."

*

Tessa walked to the office. She held a basket in her hand. She knocked on the door. It opened.

"Hello? Hello?" Tessa walked in further.

"In a minute." She heard a woman call from the back room. The back door opened. Amanda walked out following a woman who was obviously pregnant.

"Don't worry. The pain is normal. Your body is helping out two beings not just you. So drink plenty of fluids and get plenty of rest."

"Gracias Senorita." The lady gave a head bow to Senorita Tessa and walked out.

"Senorita Alvardo, what can I do for you?" she looked at the basket. "I guess your looking for Doctor Helm. Well he's not here at the moment." She picked up a cup and took a drink. "So is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I actually came to talk to you."

"Really." She set the cup down. "So what do you want to talk about?" Tessa came over and set the basket down. 

"I wanted to talk about you and have lunch."

"So," she took a seat on the table. "What's on the menu?" Tessa opened the basket. 

"We have fruit, bread, chicken, and added little things." Amanda gave a smile.

"Sounds great."

*

The two ate in silence and were finishing up.

"So how do you know the doctor?" Amanda set her napkin on the table and straightened herself.

"He's an old aquaitance." Tessa looked into her eyes looking for truth. There stood a silence. "Should I ask the next question?"

"If you wish?" Tessa sat back against the chair.

"Did Col. Montoya send you to interrogate me or is purely on your own intrigue?" She was straight forward, Tessa realized. She began to realize the eyes looked familiar. "Well?" Tessa shuck her head and came to the real world.

"My own interest. The town is talking about you and your singing. They are wondering if you're a professional." Amanda gave a smile to that.

"I was once a student of the art but faded a long time ago. So?" She leaned over the table more. "What can you tell me about the Queen of Swords?" Tessa took a drink and tried not to choke at the question.

"Well," She set down the glass. "She's a vigilante. A fighter for the people."

"And nobody knows who she is?" She leaned over in interest. Tessa looked back into her eyes.

"No, nobody. People do have suspicions."

"I bet." Amanda gazed at the glass on the table. 

"Something wrong?" She kept on staring.

"No, nothing. It's just a man just rode into town and," She got up from where she was sitting and went to the door. She held the door open as it was about to be hit with the man's hand. "Hello." She said pleasantly.

"Hello, is there an Amanda H.."

"That's me." She answered before he could say her last name.

"This is for you." he handed her a letter. She began to get a coin. "No need." He tipped his hat and left. She opened it and looked at the letter and closed it immediately. 

"Are you okay?" Tessa began to put the glasses in her basket with the rest of her things.

"Yes," she gave a smile to her. "Just some old affairs to go over that's all."

"Than I guess I must be leaving."

"Oh you don't have to leave."

"I'm afraid I must it is getting late." Tessa walked to the door where she was standing. "I hope the news is nothing you can't handle."

"It's only some money I owe that's all. Thank you for the lunch.

"We should do this again."

"And yes and next time I'll make the lunch. Buenos Dais Senorita."

"Buenos Dais Senorita" And Tessa left the office. Amanda opened the letter again and read it. 

Got you.

**

Amanda knelt in the church. It was late and the candles lit up the room. She had never been much into church. Mostly an outside practitioner but faith was faith. She had a shaw over her head to hide her face. She knew it was coming. The old storm of the past had been brewing long enough. And the first hit was going to come tonight.

"Amanda Helm!?!" A husky voice called from behind her. She did the sign of the cross and turned around. "Asking God for forgiveness before you meet your maker."

"Not for me but for you." She stood up. The man held a sword in his hand. He was about 6' 2". She didn't recognize him.

"Why? Your gonna see him first, not i." He said in a harsh tone. She looked around at her surroundings. Looking at the statues along the walls.

"Not here." He gave a laugh.

"Afraid of a first class trip to meet him."

"No, I don't want to have to clean up the mess."

"You won't have to you'll be dead." He slashed out with his sword on the final word. She jumped behind the pews and began to look for something to fight with. 

"Why are you doing this?" The sword was stuck in the wood of the pew. She began to get some distance.

"My brother, my father. You killed them."

"I don't even know who you are."

"You don't even know all the people you killed. No wonder that is how you attacked."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Document had the Helm signature. You sentenced them to death."

"A document," she looked into his eyes. "That was my father's doing. Not mine."

"You killed to."

"I killed to survive but I killed for duty." She backed away and had no way to get to the door. "The one you want is dead. Not I."

"Than I guess I'll have to go for second best." He began to slash about some more. She picked up a candleholder and held it out in defense.

"Don't do this."

"Afraid to die?" 

"No afraid of what I'll have to do." She swung forward at him. He pushed her aside and grazed her on the shoulder with the sword. She was now near the door. 

"Got you."

"Not for much longer." She ran for the door. A man grabbed her. "HHHEEE!!!" She tried to scream but the mans hand was shoved in her mouth to quiet her.

"Lose something." The new man laughed.

"Yeah thanks." The man held his sword ready to shove it through her. Amanda had ideas racing through her head. She still had one hand free. She looked at the doorway. If she could only get her foot to hit it and get some momentum. The man came at and she did her move. The sword went through the man holding her. His hands dropped from her. She turned around and saw the spark of life fade from his eyes. The man with the sword stood there dumbfounded. The man fell to the ground. 

"You killed him!" He yelled at her. She looked at him.

"You're the one with the sword." He looked at the sword in his hand and threw it at her. She backed away and it clacked down the steps. "Did you expect me to grab it?"

"You Killed him!" She looked to the body than to the man who had done the deed. He looked scared and angered. She noticed this from her training of observing. 

"Go home." She gave a sign of the cross at the man and turned around. The man gave a primal scream and charged her. The two rolled down the steps. They hit the bottom and fell at least two feet away from each other. She picked up the sword and held it to him. "Are you not satisfied with ones blood already you must go after another."

"That did not stop you." he inched up a little.

"It was my father who did it not I. "

"You betrayed us."

"No HE betrayed us. He betrayed me most of all!" the anger of the years grew in her. "Let it go." 

"Never." He pulled a revolver out. She ran and ducked behind the town fountain. A shot hit the side of the fountain. Amanda shuck her head at herself. _What has he done._ There was a crack of a whip and a sound of a gurgle. Amanda sat still waiting. What happened to the lessons she was taught_? Never stay in one spot, keep moving. Fight or die. There is no other choice. If you find a way use it. _The lessons went through her head. She got up and the long moment of silence. The man was gone. The revolver lay on the ground. She walked over to it. A card lay on the ground. She picked it up.

THE QUEEN OF SWORDS.

**

Amanda climbed in her room window in order not to awaken her brother. She closed the window shut. The lamp in her room she kept off. Her eyes adjusted to the night. The card she set on the nightstand. The dress she wore had a bloodstain on it. She discarded it into a bag so her brother would not find out. Her body hurt from the tumble, she didn't know what kind of bruises she would get but she knew she would have to hide the cut on her arm. The wound wasn't that bad. She tied a quick bandage. She changed into a nightgown and went to bed.

***

The sun broke through her open window. She turned with a moan in the bed. Her body screamed as she at up. Amanda listened for a sign of her brother. He was not here. The covers came off her bed as she set her feet on the floor. A dark stain was on the skirt of her nightgown. She looked at it and noticed a cut on her thigh. It was not deep so there would be no scar. She looked at the nightstand for the time. 11 O'clock it read. The card that was there had been replaced with a piece of paper. The warm sun hit her face as she went to pick it up. Amanda opened the letter.

We need to talk.

North Canyon, Noon.

The Queen.

Amanda gave a smile to the open window. 

*

She had tied up her wounds. Pick a dress that was adequate to hide the bruises. And placed a dagger in her boat. She saddled Sapphire. Placed a revolver in the saddlebag. She bit her lip as she got on top of her steed. With a swift kick she was off to the canyon, to talk, to the Queen.

__

Continued….


End file.
